Chosen Without a Doubt
by MikaToshino
Summary: Sesshomarau has always gotten what he wanted. Kagome has always given everything she had to make others happy. Sesshomaru wants Kagome, Kagome wants to be free. One day after being captured the choice of mating is taken from her by an olf Inu law. Now Sesshomaru's mate by Fate's Decree Kagome must learn to be the Bitch of an Alpha Inu
1. Chapter one Preperations

Chosen Without a Doubt

Summary: Sesshomaru has always gotten what he wanted. Kagome has always given everything to others to ensure their happiness. Sesshomaru wants Kagome, Kagome wants to be free. One day after being captured the choice of mates is taken from her by an old Inu Law. Now Sesshomaru's Mate by fate's Decree She must learn to be the Mate of an Alpha Inu. Dom Sess/ Sub Kag

Chapter One Preparations

Sesshomaru-Inu-no-Taishio walked through the palace of the moon his long silver hair rippled behind him as he walked to his quarters. Outwardly he appeared indifferent his usual mask in place. But inwardly he was a wreck. Never had he pictured himself taking a mate for he had at one timed deemed all females weak, seeing as his hate for humans was even greater than his hate for women he had never pictured himself to plan on taking a human woman as a mate. He had come to realize that what one thinks one will do and what actually comes to be is rarely the same thing.

It had been three years since he had met the woman he now planned on taking as mate before the year was out. In those years he had watched as she developed from a girl with little training into the strongest Miko since Midoriko She was loyal to her friends and allies to the point she often resembled an Inu female in her actions. Strong enough to put his brother in his place as an Alpha female should. She nurtured the pup she had adopted as her own proving she would take care of any pups that she would have at a later date. She was smart unlike all the females and many of the males he knew even in nobility. Her scent was pleasing as well having been able to calm his beast since the day she met him. Sesshomaru had always got what he wanted and he wanted the Pure Miko as his own.

He planned on retrieving her soon but first he must ensure that everything was ready for when she would join him. He had expanded his own living quarters to ensure she would be comfortable in their room. His room was large with silver walls and royal blue curtains over the window facing the west. His balcony had a huge silver door that had a royal blue curtain pulled over the glass so the sun wouldn't disturb their rest. His bed that sat in the middle of the room was double the size of a normal bed and had royal blue silk sheets, as well as a royal blue soft blanket with silver trim that was tucked in gently around the edges showing the care he had placed in making their bed fore he hadn't allowed his servants to do so. The main pillows where large with a royal blue case that had silver trim. The headboard of the bed was made from a silver alloy stronger than normal. Thick silver wires twisted and turned across the headboard looking to be the branches of a giant oak tree. The top of the oak tree's silver branches reached to the very top of the broad silver outline of the headboard. Under the giant oak tree sat a small human woman whose back was rested against that of a giant silver inu. If one studied the picture of the two they would see that the picture was truly a picture of the Human Miko Kagome and his own true form.

The bed also contained royal blue cylinder pillows that where silver trimmed at the ends and had silver embroidered _**S&K.**_Beside the bed on one side was a black wood chest that had a large _**S**_ carved into it on the top of the wooden chest along with crescent moons that interlocked all the way along the lid. On the other side of their bed was a silver wooden chest that had a K engraved on the top of the lid along with crescent moons that entwined with a bow and arrow all the way along the lid. Beside the chest was a silver Vanity that was three fold with a left, center, right mirror and side. On the center mirrors top was a crescent moon engraved at the top of the mirror. On the vanity sat a black and silver brush and set of combs. Beside the brush and combs sat a large silver jewelry box that was black, silver, royal blue, and royal purple, on the top of the box was an engraved crescent moon next to an expensive looking bow. The case held some of the most expensive gems he could find that he believed would compliment his mate's complexion. The drawers of the vanity held many hair accessories that would be used in the hair of his mate whenever he was forced to attend a formal gathering. It held everything from bejeweled combs to ropes of exquisite jewels to be braided amongst his little mate's hair. The other drawer held make-up of every kind so that she could do her face as ladies where so fond of. On his side of the bed he had a black wood side table with a black lantern that he could blow out so he could sleep after he finished reading without disturbing his mate. He had a silver one commissioned for his little mate just in case she wished to do the same.

On the other side of the room sat a black desk with a large royal blue cushioned chair. The desk had paper, pen, and ink upon it so that he could work in his chambers should the need arise. Around the black desk he had placed blue and silver cushions so that she could be comfortable while he worked. Upon finding out that his mate seemed to be learned and enjoyed writing as well he had added a silver desk beside his own so that they could work together in the piece of their room. He had expanded his own closet so that he could fit her clothes within. He had kimonos of all shades of color, every color, pattern, and scheme that he could find. They were all made out of only the finest cloth so he would never have to worry about her delicate skin coming to harm within her clothes like many other women had for the poorly made clothes irritated their skin. He had added boots like his beat to the point that they were softer than the softest leather and silk slippers.

Upon learning of her love to bathe he had expanded his own personal bathing chambers so the two could enjoy a bath together at the end of the day. Bathing salts, oils, lotions and every other bathing material had been added to his bath chamber so that she would never be without comfort. The kitchen was to be stocked with all kinds of human food so that she would not be hungry at any time. He had prepared the rooms for his brother's pack as he knew they would be joining his own pack. He planned on gathering the half breed and announcing him as his beta. The dojo had been expanded to accommodate the varying needs that would meet his new pack, Archery for his mate, a field for his mate and the monk and a clearing for the slayer and his brother. Soon everything would be in place.

Two weapons where being commissioned for the use of his mate. One was a bow made from demon bone like the weapon of the slayer and the other was to be a sword crafted from his and his brother's fangs. The bow was being crafted by a slayer he had captured raiding his village before the slayers own village had been destroyed. As a gift to his mate he would release the slayer into the care of the older slayer after the bow was commissioned. As the law of the land stated he would brand her as property of the west but allow her free roam as long as she kept the rules he placed forth.

Once the weapons where crafted he could finally retrieve his mate as he had so long wished for.

The Laws of Inu Courting and Mating Rituals

_**Claim**_

Claiming is essential in the courting process. To claim a female the male must place his scent on the female's body. His scent will remain until she is claimed by one stronger than her or he revokes his claim upon the female. Claiming is a sacred act to both male and female dating from that days when females where sparse and the males had to fight for them. Once a female is claimed she is unable to be with any other male besides he who chose her. If she decides to break the sacred bond that claiming initiates then punishment shall be quick to follow. [See pg 50 Ownership] The male must only claim her once but the scent marking should be reestablished at every given chance so that no mistake is afforded. If two males mark the same female the stronger shall be the one to have her. If two from the same pack claim the same female then he of higher status shall be the one to lay claim to the body of the female as his property as is his right as the stronger male. While the female may be given the choice as to who becomes her mate if she is of lower birth than her mate she has no choice in the mate for the male is the alpha in all relationships.

_**Ownership**_

Ownership of a female is a consequence of the female's actions. As was mentioned on page 2 under the heading Claim if a female has sexual relations with one who is not the male who claimed her then she shall for ever forth belong to the Male that she betrayed. The Male becomes the females master controlling every aspect of her life even more so than if they had become mated. Only under the Ownership Law is a male allowed to mate another female. The female is to submit completely to her master and can only become his mate if he believes she has proven her worth. The mark of ownership shall stay but she shall be awarded all the rights of a mate. *[See amendment 212]

_**Intended Status**_

Once claimed and taken to under the male's roof the female becomes an Intended mate. During this period the courting begins in which the male shows the female how he can take care of her, provide for her, and discipline her if necessary. This process will show that he is a gentle yet firm mate and will make sure she is safe in a male's world. A more dominant female will be allowed more rights and be allowed to speak only after she has submitted to her mate and has proven she knows he makes all final Decisions. Upon this processes start the female will learn of her duties to her mate and he will show her his devotion. Some such duties include Bathing, grooming, clothing, massaging and sharing their warmth with her mate. A complete list of Duties can be found on page 512 Duties of mates.

_**Amendment 212**_

Upon further exploration it has come to the males of the Inu races Attention that males have been found to force themselves upon a claimed female so that she will be punished or the male will kill her. In such cases as the female has no control over her sexual interactions with one beyond her attended mate then the ownership status shall be invoked but shall be changed so that the bond that would punish the female for her disloyalty would instead bind her to her intended mate and protect her from both his wrath and any unwanted advances by other males. At such a time the female will not be considered a possession but will receive full rights as an intended mate and as a mate when that time comes. The male will at that point protect her and help her overcome her fears should any be produced from the time she was forced to have sexual interactions with another. While tender mating and care is not normal for a Inu male in this case it should be used to balance his rougher qualities so that the female is not frightened and causes harm to herself or the male.[See section on mating holy beings page 668]

The Mating of Holy Females to a Demonic Male

While this is an uncommon mating it is not impossible. The holy powers of the holy female will be unable to hurt the male unless she feels extremely threatened that only time this has ever been a problem is when the female was forced to breed with one and her male was to rough in one excursion. As such remember holy beings are extremely sensitive but they will also need to be reprimanded the hardest. In such cases as theses the male must keep a firm hand in such a mating. For matings such as this read Inu-Lord's book Holy mating amongst Inu Demons and Female Priestesses.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked at the book as he closed it softly. It seems he would have to get this book seeing as his mate was a Miko one of the holiest beings around. For now he would prepare for his mates arrival. Being a great demon he tried unsuccessfully to ignore the forbidding feeling he had as he thought over what he had read. Something was going to happen the question was what?

**A/N: This story is something I came up with over thanksgiving break. This story is going to be darker than my inuyasha and naruto cross over but its going to be good. This is not to be read for the light heart because Sesshomaru is going to be violent as is in Inu demon nature. He will assert his dominance and there will be lemons both gentle rough and violent in later chapters. Kagome will eventually come to accept her place as Sesshomarus mate just like Sessshomaru will eventually come to accept his mate will need more attention and gentle care at times. Well that's it for now `Mika Toshino**


	2. Chapter two The capture

Chosen without a Doubt

**Warning Dark Chapter Lemons and Non consent dont like dont read**

Chapter Two: The Capture

"Inuyasha, Sango and I are going to get a bath. Don't follow us Ok? We'll be back soon." Kagome the young black haired female said to her silver haired companion as she and her best friend prepared to get a bath. She grasped her great large yellow monstrosity of a bag that contained all of her bathing supplies and set out towards the hot springs with Sango and Shippou close on her heels. She ignored the "Feh" that Inuyasha sent their way along with the "You better hurry wench" that she so kindly ignored not wishing to fight with him today.

"Hey Sango, do you believe I will ever find a man who will love me for me and not what I can do for him? Inuyasha only wants me around because I resemble Kikyou. Kouga only wants me because I can sense the jewel shards, Akitoki only wants me for my beauty witch won't last forever. And Hojo only wants me because he thinks I'm the only choice that will be able to make him feel like a man" Kagome said as she lathered her hair rinsing miles of dirt and demon crap out of her hair.

"Of course you will Kagome-chan. You're a great person that any sane boy demon, human or hanyou would be lucky to have you. Inuyasha is just a puppy pinning after his master who left him. Kouga is an arrogant Asshole who thinks he can do whatever he wants because he is alpha of the wolves. Stupid prick we're just lucky that Sesshomaru doesn't think along the same lines or you would be in a load of trouble in demon custom. "Sango said not noticing the strange looks that Shippou gave her as if to ask was her nose broken.

"Yea Momma you're great and nobody can ever tell you otherwise. And if they do why would we need them we can take care of ourselves just fine" Shippou said causing the two girls to look at each other and laugh.

"You'll understand one day Shippou" Kagome said as she lay back in the spring relaxing.

"I'm going to head back Kagome; do you want me to wait for you?" Sango asked as she stepped out of the spring and back onto the ground on the other side. She grabbed one of the fluffy white things that Kagome called a towel and started to dry off.

"No I'm going to stay here with Shippou for a little while and relax. I don't exactly get a chance to do that often with Inuyasha rushing us up and down the whole of Japan searching for the jewel shards." Kagome said. "Don't worry we'll be fine"

Not long after Sango had left Kagome decided it wouldn't be smart to keep Inuyasha waiting much longer. It would be dark soon and Inuyasha didn't like having her out of his sight on the nights of the new moon. She asked Shippou to get out and grab their clothes while she gathered up the last of the supplies. Shippou bounded out of the springs eager to help his mother. When he reached the bushes that they had left the large yellow bag in he disappeared into it to gather their clothes. When he surfaced from the huge bag he felt two strong hands grab him and a sharp knife was pressed against his throat. He felt a flash over terror go through his body as he was lifted from the ground. The flash became a consuming terror as he realized that they were leaving the cover of the bush heading into Kagome's Line of sight. He knew that with him in danger they could do anything they wanted to her and she would let them.

"Get out of the spring. If you try anything we won't hesitate to kill the boy understand" a deep baritone voice said.

"Please let him go. Don't hurt him he's just a Kid. I'll do anything you want. "Kagome pleaded as she stepped out of the spring. When she reached down to gather her towel two male demons grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. She felt the one slap a tight silver bracelet around her wrist. As soon as the metal ends attached to each other Kagome felt herself weaken as if she had used all of her miko powers. Then the two produced a rope from the middle of one pocket and roughly bound her hands together before forcing her up and in front of them.

"He is to insure that you do everything you are ordered to do without hesitation." The leader hissed allowing Shippou for the first time to decipher what type of demon he was. Snake the kind of demon known to kidnap women and sell them as sex slaves. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to Kagome all because he couldn't protect himself. The two demons a cat and rat demon forced Kagome to walk in front of them as they prodded her along.

An Hour Later

The two demons that had been forcing her along yanked her to a stop when they reached a clearing that held two cages and a boar demon. The Boar demon was the only one in the clearing who wasn't chained up or in a cage. The two cages held six women all of whom where naked and a single male was in the last cage. "Put the kid in the cage" the snake said tossing Shippou to the boar. He then turned to face Kagome who was being held between the cat and rat demons both of whom sported huge hard on. "You're going to do whatever we tell you to. If you don't the Kit won't survive and we'll take you anyway. If you wish to see the child live to see tomorrow then you will do as you're told." The snake said as he grabbed her hair forcing her to look up at him. "Do you understand me Whore" he asked

"Yes" she whispered. She just kept telling herself that she has to do whatever she can to keep Shippou safe until the bind on her Miko abilities wore off or Inuyasha turned back and came to get her. She followed dutifully when he yanked her long black hair leading her to the center of the camp that was set up almost as if to be a torture chamber. She was led over to a stockade that had been modified to hold a body's lower half in the air so that it could be reached. Instead of kneeling down to place your head through the holes you had to bend over this log that would hoist your rear so that it was in perfect striking position. The Log was held even on two thicker logs that worked as legs. On the two legs rested a strap to bind the captive's legs down so that they couldn't kick their captor.

Kagome was forced to bend over the log and place her arms and head through the holes designed to keep them still. He then forced her rear to be pushed higher on the crank of the log so that her body was waist high making it easy for him to do whatever he planned to do to her easier on him. He then bound her legs to the posts so that she was completely immobile. He then walked around to the front of his captive and pulled his pants off giving her an unblocked view of his impressive manhood. He was at least a foot long and four inches wide making her wonder what in the heck he planned to do with it. How was that supposed to fit anywhere she was so tiny. "Open your mouth and suck it. Pleasure me and I won't hurt the child, displease me and I'll make you watch as I rip out his innards." He said before pressing the mushroomed tip towards her tiny mouth. Scared of what he would do to Shippou if she refused to pleasure him she opened her mouth and slipped her tongue over her captors throbbing member. She licked it gently trying all the tricks that her friends had told her about when they where describing how to pleasure their man. She had expected to use it to please Inuyasha when she finally convinced him to mate with her. Never had she imagined that she would be using it to keep Shippou safe. While she had been distracted by her thoughts obviously the snake had grown tired of her being unresponsive and grabbed her head and forced himself within her mouth causing her to gag. He cared not about his captives discomfort and was more focused and enjoying the feel of her hot oral cavern.

Soon he felt himself getting close and spoke for the first time since he had started. "Swallow every drop. If you miss any I will punish you." He then grabbed her face and yanked her forward before spilling himself inside her oral cavern. She struggled to do as he had asked swallowing mouthfuls of the sticky foul liquid but they just kept coming and rope after rope slid in until if she didn't let it spill she would have choked. As it ran down her face and off her chin to the ground he got angry. When he pulled his still hard member out of her unwilling mouth he backhanded her across the face. "I told you to swallow every drop you useless slut." He growled at her before stepping out of her line of vision. HE was replaced by a male cat demon that took no time in shoving himself in to her mouth and picking up the pace.

She tried to keep her gag reflex down as she was pounded in the mouth. If she hadn't been so focused on trying to keep her gag reflex from acting up she probably wouldn't have heard the whisper of a belt being drawn. She cried out as the first lash cracked across her bare ass causing her captor to moan in pleasure. She barely had time to register what was happening before her bum was lashed again. Strangely this time instead of crying out she had the thought that the demon that was bucking in to her mouth shouldn't have been a cat, he would have made a better rabbit demon if his irritating wish to take small harsh strokes was anything to go by. While she had been thinking about the cat-rabbit her captor had grown angry with her quietness and picked up the speed between strikes and put more effort into the swings causing more pain.

**SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack,** each strike was a sending a spasm of pain through her bare ass. She screamed with each strike. She felt the heat radiating from her bare ass and cried out around the demon that was in her throat causing him to moan in pleasure.

**SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, **she cried out as he paused to grasp her glowing red bum that was on fire. She whimpered as he started thrashing her again as the second demon spewed and she had to swallow. Again the demon in front of her was replaced by another and again the snake behind her started his belting of her rear.

**SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, SMACK, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, **the belting died down finally as the last demon took his pleasure from her mouth. She lay slumped over the log not paying any attention to what was going behind her until she felt two hands on her red cheeks and forcing them apart.

"Please don't not there" Kagome pleaded as he placed his hard cock in-between her cheeks and started to rub it up and down causing pain to shoot up her. He then grabbed her holding her still as her body tried to jerk away from him. HE placed the tip against the puckered hole that was trying to force him out. While her hole pushed him out he was placing a steady amount of force against it forcing his way past the anal ring. She started to scream as he broke through causing her to cry as his head broke through. He forced himself forward and then pulled out only to slam forward again making her cry. HE cared not about her whimpering as he bucked against her struggling body. With each thrust he sent a spasm of pain through her. She cried as he started to pick up the pace with the encouragement of his friends. His thrusts started to shake her body causing the small body to slam forward against the log skinning her stomach. She lay there unmoving as he filled her ass with his life giving seed.

HE walked around her and placed his blood covered member in front of her and ordered her to clean him up. She balked only for him to threaten to do the same thing to Shippou causing her to tensely stick her tongue out. HE moaned out loud and allowed her to lick him clean before he withdrew himself from her mouth and looked at her other captors. "Remove her bindings and put her in position I want to taste her before we sell her" At his words the three demons quickly unbound her and forced her on her back in the middle of the clearing. One of the demons grabbed her arms and pulled the above her head before they bound them down to a post that they had pounded into the ground. The other two grabbed her legs one each and spread them as far as they would go. They attached her feet to the post which was higher than her arms making her legs be pulled apart and held high in the air giving her no comfort or way to protect herself.

Not realizing what he had planned she gasped when he knelt between her legs and pulled her neither lips apart causing her tiny pleasure nub to be displayed for his viewing. He let his forked tongue slip out of his mouth and slither between her lips causing her breath to hitch. HE allowed his wet tongue to trail around her nub barely touching it but with the forked tongue quality he was able to touch both sides at once causing her to whine. He then gave her nub an experimental lick which caused her body to jerk. Smelling her arousal he started to lick it harder causing her to buck her hips and moan in pleasure. He roughly swiped his tongue around in her slit causing her to moan in pleasure and buck towards him. He slid one long clawed finger into her wide spread hole causing her to jerk away from his ministrations causing him to be pleasantly surprised at what he found. Seeing as her reactions to his touch he had figured her to be used goods. Lucky for him she had never been touched and he was going to be her first.

HE continued his ministrations to her clit enjoying the little mewling noses she was making knowing that he had her at his mercy even more now. He removed his finger from her passageway because he had plans for what was going to go there. As his tongue increased the speed at which it was torturing the poor girl he felt her stiffen and he smiled knowing her peak was near. He gave her one final lick and watched in amusement as she screamed and filled his mouth with her juices. He finally stepped away from the girl as her body lay there shivering and jerking from her immense pleasure. He then pulled his pants to his ankles and got between her legs. HE forced her thighs farther apart and then placed himself at her entrance. "Now for the best part, you're going to enjoy this. I'm going to be the first person you've ever let between your legs and trust me girl I won't be your last" he said before he rammed forward tearing past her sacred barrier in one violent stroke. He ripped her legs from the ropes and forced them up above her head bending her in half so that he had better assess to her sacred passage.

HE enjoyed the look on her face as he thrust forward penetrating her fully so that she all she could do was scream in pain and terror. He watched as her body tried desperately to jerk away from the intruder but was unable to get away from his powerful thrusts. He watched as her breast bounced up and down violently as he pumped into her spearing her with his tool. He watched as the tears rolled down her face from her large blue eyes and for a moment he swore he caught the scent of the Lord of the West but ignored it. The lord of the West couldn't stand humans so the chances of him claiming a human female to be his mate. So with those thoughts pushed out of his mind he took one look at the girl he was using and lost control. She was laying there with her eyes closed mouth parted in silent screams and tears running down her face. When he looked down he noticed the blood that was covering his impressive tool and the look of pain on her face made him start to pound into her ruthlessly shaking her body and skinning her back with the force he used to plow her onto the ground. HE dug his claws into her legs and yanked her hips back to meet him and stilled as he coated his captive's innards in his life giving seed. HE hissed in pleasure as he looked down at his captive knowing that she would be filled many times over this night.

HE pulled out finally spent for the time being and let the cat take his place between the slave's legs. Now she would accept her status as a slave for life. He then looked at the girl getting used by his friend and grinned; tomorrow they would sell her but for tonight she was theirs to use until the sun came up any way they pleased. The four male demons where looking at their captive imagining all the ways they planned to use her before the sun came up never once knowing that tonight would be their last night on this earth.

Kagome lay on the ground as she was being used the silent tears streaming down her face mixing with the mess the demons had turned her pretty hair and face into. She was used even if Inuyasha did find her nobody in this era would want her and she had already made the decision to stay in this era for the rest of her life using the well just to visit. Now she had no choice if she ever was rescued she would have to return to her era because she wouldn't be able to live a life in this era with no man wanting her now.

With Inuyasha and Gang

Inuyasha looked up as the sun set and his hair turned black. Something was wrong and he knew it. Kagome and Shippou hadn't come back and when he and Sango had gone to look for them they had not been in the springs. Cursing his luck that his best friend would get kidnapped on the night of the new moon and knowing that she had been claimed by a strong demon who he would rather not name [bastard] he wasn't looking forward to explaining that the girl had just vanished and that he hadn't retrieved her even if in this state he couldn't. The bastard didn't know that. Taking a deep breath and releasing it into a sigh he sent up a prayer to whoever was listening to keep Kagome safe and when he found out who did it he would destroy them. Tomorrow there would be hell to pay.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk where he was currently making sure all the forms where in order because he planned on going to retrieve his mate tomorrow morning and wanted nothing to be in his way. Something was off about the bond he had forged to the miko. He felt a disturbance in the bond almost as if she was hurt and then he felt it crack. The only time a claiming bond cracked was when the female slept with another and that was unacceptable. Angry he jumped up from the desk knocking it over. He had felt through the bond that she was in pain and if she had willingly chosen to sleep with another it wouldn't have sent up red flags. As such he knew what happened and called for Jaken to gather Rin and be ready to leave. He then left quickly followed by his followers. If anything had hurt his mate like that there would be hell to pay. By this time Tomorrow somebody's blood would stain the ground for the harm that had befell his mate and his brother would pay for failing him.

**A/N: This is the next chapter. Chapter three will be up soon and I'm sorry this is so dark for those who don't like it. Got to go Hope you enjoy the chapter please read and review.**


	3. The Rescue

Chosen without a Doubt

Chapter Three the Rescue

Sesshomaru landed in the clearing where his mate's pack was preparing to leave. He inhaled the air around him and started to sift through the scents. He quickly came to the conclusion his mate and the Kit that she normally cared for where not within the camp and had not returned since before sunset the previous night. He lifted one delicately sculpted eyebrow as he caught the scent of fear, anger and confusion wafting from his brother's pack. He found it highly unusual for his brother's pack to smell of fear and he wished to know what the insolent pup had done with his mate. Deciding that the quickest way to find out what the commotion was about and had caused his mate to vanish and to crack their bond.

"Pup what has caused you and your pack to be in such an uproar?" Sesshomaru asked stepping into the view of Inuyasha, the slayer, the monk and the fire cat.

"Sesshomaru you bastard where's Kagome and Shippou?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru hoping that the bastard knew where Kagome was and had taken her because he knew if he hadn't he was going to die a slow painful death at the hands of his elder half brother.

"That is what this Sesshomaru has come to ask of you. Where is this Sesshomaru's mate? It was your job to protect this Sesshomaru's mate, do not tell this Sesshomaru that you where incapable of completing such a simple task." Sesshomaru stated raising an elegant silver eyebrow at his brother.

"Keeping up with the wench is not an easy task Bastard and as to where she has vanished to I can't find her. She and Shippou went missing from the hot springs where the minerals in the water make it impossible for me to track her." Inuyasha said leaving out the part about last night being the new moon. His ears plastered to his head as he thought of how he had failed to protect Kagome because he was a weak Hanyou like Sesshomaru had always accused him of being.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath deciding while his mate was in danger his brother needed to know now that he was not useless because he was A Hanyou. "This Sesshomaru will not repeat himself for it is below him so listen well and remember what this Sesshomaru says. You are not a disgrace nor are you useless because of your Hanyou heritage. Our father's noble blood flows through your veins just as it does through This Sesshomaru's. Lead this Sesshomaru to the spring where you lost her scent. This Sesshomaru will be able to pick up her scent better than a normal demon because of our bond" Sesshomaru said causing Sano to look at him in confusion.

"What bond are you speaking of" Sango questioned him having a funny feeling.

"This Sesshomaru laid claim to the Miko as his intended mate back on the day of their meeting." Sesshomaru stated as he moved to follow the Slayer who was leading him towards the spring she had left her best friend in.

"Kagome is not going to like this" Sango grumbled under her breath as she stalked towards the spring. When the group reached the spring Sesshomaru inhaled the scents that had been in the area recently disregarding the scents of the water. He sifted through the scents recognizing the scents of the slayer, the kit, and his mate before his nose caught the scent of three demons he had banned from his land long ago when they had attempted to kidnap his ward Rin and sale her as a slave in the underground slave circuit. Sesshomaru growled under his breath at the scent of those he had thought had the sense to leave his lands when he had ordered them to.

"Inuyasha take Jaken and Rin back to the Palace of the Moon. You are to take the Monk with you. If anything happens to this Sesshomaru's pack while under your protection This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to punish you as you deserve." Sesshomaru said before turning to the slayer next to him "Slayer you and the fire cat are to come with me to help destroy the demons that have kidnapped this Sesshomaru's mate and to help calm this Sesshomaru's mate when she is found for this Sesshomaru has a clue as to what they have done to her and if it turns out to be as This Sesshomaru thinks stay out of his Way." Sesshomaru said gathering his cloud to leave.

"Sesshomaru, you said you claimed her and if I'm not mistaken in Inu custom that means you plan on making her your mate Correct" Inuyasha said looking at his brother still confused as to his reaction to his agreement that he was inferior because he was a Hanyou.

"That is This Sesshomaru's Plan" Sesshomaru said turning to glance at his younger brother who appeared to be having a complicated time figuring out how to respond to the statement.

"If you're planning on mating her then be sure to take care of her for me. I don't want her to think we just abandoned her to someone who will hurt her." Inuyasha said.

"This Sesshomaru shall allow no harm to befall his mate. This Sesshomaru shall only Discipline her when it is necessary. This Sesshomaru has prepared a place for you and your pack at his castle. For as long as this Sesshomaru lives you shall always have a place in his home." Sesshomaru said before he and Sango took to the sky leaving a gasping Inuyasha and a stuttering Jaken who just happened to run his mouth to Inuyasha who has no problem with hitting him upside his head.

As Jaken lay there on the ground moaning about how rude the Inu species is Rin looked up at Inuyasha and grinned "You're just like Lord Sesshomaru-Sama."

"How do you figure that runt?" Inuyasha questioned the young girl.

"Because Lord Sesshomaru-Sama would always hit Master Jaken on the head when he would anger him to" Rin said giving Inuyasha one of her toothy smiles.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Sango had made good time in hunting down those who had stolen the girl they both cared for immensely even if Sesshomaru would die before he admitted to liking the girl. Sesshomaru landed in a clearing and Sango who was riding the fire cat landed next to him. Sesshomaru glanced at his human companion surprised to see that she had already changed out of her kimono and into the traditional battle outfit of a slayer. She lifted the large bone boomerang that she always carried and hefted the boomerang up to shoulder level. She looked at Sesshomaru before turning her eyes back to the scene in front of her and felt her blood boil. Sesshomaru's blood boiled as he watched the four demons use his mate's body as she just lied there unresponsive. HE felt his blood beast awaken and personally had no disagreement with what it declared_**. *Our Bitch. Ours. Claimed. Scum hurt bitch scum must die***_ Sesshomaru's Beast howled angered at the sight of his chosen female pinned under another male.

Sesshomaru growled as he leapt into the clearing Tokijen drawn and prepared to remove the offending appendages from the demons that had the nerve to lay a hand on what was his. "Do not kill them Slayer. This Sesshomaru wishes to torture them slowly until they beg for death for what they did to this Sesshomaru's mate. "Sesshomaru growled before he leapt at the boar demon and implanted his poison claws into the boar's body lacing the boar's body with poison causing him to fall unconscious as he was ripped off the limp girl he had been abusing. Sesshomaru heard the giant weapon that the slayer carried hit the cat head on and felt no regret as he watched the bone shred the flesh from the offensive demons body. He turned to the cat snake demon that he had been at odds with since he was but a pup. Shinji the snake demon was the son of Chi the snake demoness that had tried to kill his mother all those years ago. Sesshomaru snarled as he looked at the snake that had not only kidnapped his daughter but who had the nerve to touch that which he claimed as his. Sesshomaru grabbed the snake by his throat and growled at his prey. "Shinji this Sesshomaru warned you to stay away from his lands and to never return. This Sesshomaru has given you plenty of chances to leave his lands and yet you refuse to leave his domain." Sesshomaru snarled as he flung the thin snake across the clearing into a tree.

"My, my, my if it isn't the great Lord Sesshomaru to what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to the High and Mighty Lord of the West? Are you still angry over what my mother and I did to your filthy whore of a mother?" Shinji asked as he smirked at the irate Inu lord.

"This Sesshomaru allowed you to continue your pitiful existence after what you and yours did to this Sesshomaru's mother, and yet you continue to try this Sesshomaru's Patience. Perhaps this Sesshomaru should rid the world of your disgusting presence" Sesshomaru said as he lunged at the slippery snake that dodged him.

"Did the great Lord Sesshomaru fall for this pitiful human woman, I guess what they say about you is true you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Like father like son your father had an affair with a human woman and that is what caused both his downfall and that of your mother's." Shinji said as he grinned at the Inu that lunged at him in anger.

"Do not speak of what you have no clue about snake this Sesshomaru's father was an honorable man who did make a mistake by breaking the mating bond. That is what caused his downfall not the fact that the woman was human and your mother is the one who caused my mother's path to become what it did. If your mother had not attacked this Sesshomaru's mother in hope of taking over the west then this Sesshomaru's mother would have never fallen prey to the darkness that consumed her. You caused the pain that this Sesshomaru's mother felt and now you have caused pain to this Sesshomaru's mate for that you shall pay" Sesshomaru said as he unleashed Tokijens lethal attack at him. Shinji just barely dodged to the left in time to avoid being destroyed but was still hit along the right side of his body.

"The human is your mate my how the mighty have fallen. If you wish to have her then take her I have no use of her any longer. Let me tell you though she is a great toy. If you ever grow tired of using her I will gladly take her off your hands" Shinji said as he dodged another attack by the demon. Upon hearing this Sesshomaru got angry and abandoned his sword attacks to use his whip and caught the fleeing snake.

"For your infractions upon this Sesshomaru's mate you will perish but this Sesshomaru shall insure that it takes a long time and you feel every second as he slowly peels the flesh from your body."

"Well I hate to leave when we were having so much fun but I must flee I have places I must be. Have a nice day Sesshomaru. I'll be back" Shinji said as he suddenly disappeared out of Sesshomaru's grip leaving him holding nothing but air. Sesshomaru glanced behind him to see that the slayer had captured the cat, rat, and boar demons bound them and was in the process of freeing the humans in the cage.

He walked over to Kagome who was lying on the ground still tied up and Sesshomaru quickly shred her bonds before gathering her in his arms and pressing her to his chest. When he felt her flinch away from his touch he started to growl gently in an attempt to calm her. ***Be still mate check for injuries.*** his beast growled. He couldn't understand why his mate started crying harder when he said this and tried to pull away from him. ***Be still Bitch mate trying to check injuries*** Sesshomaru growled holding her tighter.

"Lord Sesshomaru if I may Kagome is scared, she has been through a lot these last few hours. Please allow me to take her and calm her. She will be unable to understand why you are trying to help her for when a girl is harmed as she has been it takes a lot of effort to calm her and convince her it's safe to be around males again" Sango said appealing to his sense of protection regarding his mate.

***Bitch stays with us, mate will heal bitch of harms*** Sesshomaru growled angered that the slayer was trying to remove his mate from his side. Kagome by this point was sobbing openly and flinching away from his touch. She was inconsolable and no matter what he tried she would only cry harder. Smelling his mate's distress he nuzzled her neck growling low in his throat a classic male Inu signal to his chosen female that all was well and she was safe. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru his mate was not an Inu nor was she in the mood to be touched by a man at this point in time. When this only seemed to increase her distress he inhaled her scent taking notice of all the injuries along her body and the scent of those disgusting males that covered her body as well as was inside her where only he should have been. The smell of another male having touched what was his had his beast roaring but the undertones of pain and fear he caught that laced her scent was enough to sober him allowing him allow his rational side to take over. His mate should learn to fear his anger but never should she have to fear his touch.

He gently passed her to Sango before taking off his armor and then removed his Haori so that Kagome could be covered. He then walked over to the people who had been caged. "This Sesshomaru extends his protection to all of you for as long as you reside in the western lands. The nearest village is only a day's walk away from here to the west." Sesshomaru said as he lifted the kit that quickly ran to the miko and was sitting on her chest when Sesshomaru returned. He helped the slayer get his mate situated comfortably on the fire cat before he and gathered his own cloud reading himself to leave. "This Sesshomaru is heading towards the closest spring to rid his mate of the scent. You will join us to help keep her calm." Sesshomaru said before they took off heading towards the west.

Sesshomaru landed in the spring and gently took the Miko from the slayer. HE stripped himself of his last part of clothing and then stepped into the water flinging his Haori out of the spring baring his mate's body. Once he and his mate where both bare he settled himself into the water and the tugged her into his lap. He growled as she struggled violently against him. Times like this was where he wished he still was in possession of both of his arms. His nose crinkled in disgust as he caught the scent of the foul demons who had dared to harm his mate. He wrapped his tail around her struggling form pinning her arms and using his good arm to smack her rear. "Be still mate. If this Sesshomaru had wished to force you then he would not have brought the slayer, capture the slavers, free the kit and clothe you. Now be still while this Sesshomaru cleanses the scent of those demons from your body. The smell of another male within you offends this Sesshomaru and tests his patience. Continue to struggle while this Sesshomaru attempts to cleanse you of the scent and you shall be punished" Sesshomaru stated as he grasped the cloth the slayer handed him and started to rub it vigorously across her skin in an attempt to rid her of the scent.

"Who do you think you are? You are neither my father nor my husband. How dare you claim that you own me? I belong to no one" Kagome growled angry.

"You have belonged to this Sesshomaru for over three years ever since the day that you defied him in his father's tomb. This Sesshomaru placed his claim upon you and that made you belong to this Sesshomaru. You have been mine and so shall you stay" Sesshomaru said finally using a word to refer to himself that wasn't in third person. "Do not continue to test this Sesshomaru's patience. You shall not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a manner again or you shall be punished." Sesshomaru stated as he nipped the tender skin around her neck replacing his scent upon his bitch.

"Yours I think not. I don't belong to anyone especially a damn dog that has no respect for women. You have no right to tell me what or who I shall mate. I am my own woman. I shall speak to you however I see fit. "Kagome growled at him angry.

"You are a female who travels within a pack. This places you under pack rules. You are a part of this Sesshomaru's pack because you are a part of this Sesshomaru's brother's pack. As Alpha male of this Sesshomaru's pack, This Sesshomaru has the right to pick any unmated female and claim her as his own. The female has little say in the matter. She can either choose to accept her place or she can defy him. If she defies him then life will be painful and complicated if she accepts her place then she shall have everything she can want and shall be treated kindly. This Sesshomaru chose you as his mate you should be honored. Being chosen ass this Sesshomaru's mate is a great privilege many would do anything to be in your place. Yet if this Sesshomaru had not chosen you as his mate then another would have and they would not be as lenient as this Sesshomaru is. Take that wolf that wishes to mate you do you know what the punishment for defying a wolf's claim is if you are unclaimed by a stronger male? The punishment is flogging and then being shared amongst the entire pack. If you believe that what you just experienced was uncomfortable then imagines what you would feel being taken by an entire pack when a single pack consists of over four hundred wolves. This Sesshomaru refuses to share what is his so you never have to worry about being touched by multiple men as punishment. This Sesshomaru shall allow the disrespect to pass this time because of what you've been through lately. If you do so again this Sesshomaru will have no choice but to punish you" Sesshomaru stated as he continued to wash her body.

"Bite me Lord Jackass" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he released a growl as he grabbed his mate forcing her head under the water and causing her to flail in an attempt to get away. She struggled violently in fear of drowning_. 'He said he would punish me not kill me'_ was Kagome's last coherent thought before the darkness started to creep in as she lost her last precious mouthful of air.

This was the scene that Sango joined them to see. While she was angry at the treatment of her best friend and while she wanted to rip him apart she also knew she couldn't interfere with the punishment of a demons mate nor could she stop him doing as he pleased seeing as he was a demon lord as well. Deciding to give him a hint in hopes that he would release her friend she asked "Why are you punishing Kagome Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Disrespect shall not be tolerated, a firm hand must be taken from the beginning of the relationship to teach her , her place or later she will be worse and This Sesshomaru will be forced to punish her harder" Sesshomaru said before yanking her head back above the water allowing her to take in precious gulps of the life giving gas. Sesshomaru watched unaffected as tears ran down her face.

"How could you? You almost killed me" She cried as she lay there limply in his arms.

"You were in no danger of dying this Sesshomaru knows exactly how long you can go without air before it will kill you. Do not disrespect this Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru said as he continued to vigorously scrub her body. Wither it was because she was too scared or because she was to tired Kagome didn't say anything to him as she passively allowed him to wash her body. When he finished washing her he passed her body to Sango before he grabbed his Hoari and started to vigorously scrub the cloth trying to remove the disgusting scent of the other males from the cloth so that he could clothe his bitch again. When he finished he stepped out of the spring and with one ear trained on the slayer and his little mate he walked over to the fire cat and ordered her to make a fire to dry the cloth.

_***My, my, my Lord Sesshomaru you haven't changed at all since you where a pup.***_ Kirara said her red eyes twinkling with repressed mirth. _***I seem to remember you demanding something very close to what you just asked of me when my mistress and I visited the palace of the moon when your mother lay dying from the poison that snake Demoness injected into her veins while she tried to protect you.***_ Kirara said.

"This Sesshomaru has never associated with felines." Sesshomaru said.

_***Pup you would do well to remember who saved your mother and prevented you from being an orphan for your father was already dead***_ Kirara said as she transformed. She placed her nose on his bare chest and spoke softly _***Remember that witch you tried to forget***__ unlocking his memories of when they first met._

*Flashback*

A younger version of Sesshomaru stood beside his mother tears welling up in his golden eyes. The young prince hadn't cried when his father died protecting a human woman, nor when he left breaking his mother's heart when he shattered the mating bond. But seeing his mother the most precious person in his life lying there dying because of him was too much for him to handle. He hadn't cried since his father told him that to be seen crying was a sign of weakness. But he cried for his mother now, for the pain that she was feeling, and for himself for if she died then he would be truly alone. There was absolutely nothing that he could do for his mother. She had been attacked by a snake Demoness and even though the snake demoness was now dead she had still lived long enough to inject his mother with a lethal poison that would affect his mother's soul until it either destroyed her soul or caused her to become a Kagehokousha* and no doctor demon, human, hanyou, or any combination could do anything to save her and he was forced to watch as she screamed in pain as the poison coursed through her body.

Sesshomaru glanced up as his ears caught the tiny brush of feet on the soft grass. What he saw was a tall human woman with long black hair. She wore a woman's battle kimono with light purple and black armor over the top of her shoulders and chest. She carried a sword and had a black mark on the center of her forehead that was in the shape of a diamond. Beside her padded a small two tailed feline demon.

_***You where correct Midoriko the bitch is truly ill with a deathly venom created by the Chi no noroi* clan of snakes.***_ the small feline said as she padded up to the writhing female demoness.

"Hello Prince of the Inu and heir to the West" Midoriko said as she gave a small bow to the young demon.

"I am neither the prince of the Inu's nor the west the honor of that title belongs to my cousin." Sesshomaru said.

"The title of Prince of the Inu's and heir of the west is a birthright not something that can be forcefully taken. The Goddess is the one who chooses who shall rule her children. Hatred burns in your heart for the species of humans, you view them as weak and disgusting and yet one day a human shall be the one who holds not only your heart but your entire race within the palm of her hand.

A human who's human but actually much more,  
the daughter of life the savior of lore"

Midoriko said before she walked over to Sesshomaru's mother and laid her hand upon her fevered brow. "The wound within your heart still smolders unable to heal because of a broken mating bond. Unable to move on and unable to forgive your body shall shut down if forgiveness cannot be given then a soul bond to inugami's* mate Inukami * is the only way to save your soul. Kirara come see that witch you can see." Midoriko said as she moved over so that the cat could set on her chest.

_***Such Pain! Anger! Death! Her past, her future, and her present all reside on the choice of souls. No!***_ Kirara slumped forward on the body of the demoness before she sat back up her red eyes back to normal. _***Such pain so much pain. It resides in her past, lurks in her future, and clings to her present. Each pain leads to anger and the anger to death if it is not stopped. A choice known only to the demonesses the choice of souls waits in her future. The choice of souls the single strongest bond in all of demon history. The choice of souls is the choice I made years ago to give up my human form to receive my powers of healing and foresight. I bound my soul to the goddess Amateratsu the goddess of the sun and ruler of the celestial heaven. As part of the soul bond I bound my life to a line of priestesses and prophetesses. The line will merge to that of the slayers and then eventually return to the hands of a miko who will be the last of the line and she shall be essential to the survival of demon kind. When the time comes for your mother to make the choice warn her that darkness doesn't always equate to evil nor light to good.* **_ Kirara said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

_** *Darkness Dwells within you. The purest light shall be yours and you will be forced to choose whether your darkness will swallow her light and destroy everything or if you will allow her light to wash your darkness and blend with you staying darkness's advances and calming the beast***_ Kirara said as she placed her nose on his mother's chest.

__"Stop speaking in riddles and heal her if you can if not then leave "

"For Kirara to remove the poison she will have to force her healing fire through her veins. The pain will be immense" Midoriko said.

"Do it"

_***You would do well to remember how to speak to your elders and the chosen of a goddess.***_ Kirara said as she sent her fire through the body of the demoness and watched as she started to scream. An hour later Kirara jumped off the girl and lay down in Midoriko's arms.

Kirara looked at Sesshomaru one final time before they left and spoke _***the darkness shall own the light but will the light accept the darkness.***_

*End Flashback*

"The darkness shall own the light but will the light accept the darkness" Sesshomaru whispered the last prophecy that Kirara had spoken before she left all those years ago.

_***Remember my words because one prophecy has already come true about your mother. Never have I been wrong even when I wish I were* **_Kirara said looking sad a moment before turning to leave. _***Clothe your bitch she will get sick if not warmed soon. When you are ready I will carry the girls back to the Palace of the Moon***_ Kirara said as she walked off to give Sesshomaru time to clothe Kagome in the now dry Haori. Sesshomaru gently placed his mate in the slayers arms before the small group took to the sky heading to the palace of the moon. Sesshomaru was anxious to get his mate home so that he could attend to her wounds and find out what had possessed his brother to allow her to be harmed. He better have a very good reason for failing to protect his mate or there would be hell to pay Sesshomaru thought before his thoughts became occupied on his mate who was speaking to the slayer softly.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter three and for everybody who has waited so patiently for me to get it up I am eternally grateful. I know this isn't the greatest chapter but it was set up to develop plot for what happens later in the story. I'm going to place a poll up and you can answer it by review or on my profile or both either way. The question is should I put in the Yu Yu Hakusho gang or just the demon partners. I have need of Hiei, Yukina, and Yoko at the least. If I add the others it will be up to you. I personally don't know a lot about the show but I have read a bunch of fanfics and looked it up online. So Should I**

**Yes: 1**

**No:**

**And who should Inuyasha Be with I'm not certain on this**

**Inuyasha/Yukina: 1**

**Inuyasha/Kikyou [This one will be harder because I have plans for her]:**

**Inuyasha: oc Slayer**

**Inuyasha/ Oc Forbidden child Demon Slayer**

**Kagehokousha**- Means Shadow Walker it's a kind of death state but your soul is unable to move on forever

Chi no noroi- means the blood curse and is a snake that uses their blood to curse their victims Very dangerous and affiliated with Rika the Goddess of Eternal Night and Destruction.

Rika: The Goddess of Eternal night and destruction. She is often seen as a young child or teen girl with long black hair red eyes and lips. Her skin is pale and she is often seen caring a whip and chain that she uses to capture her victims and torture them before turning their souls into her slaves.


End file.
